


Extra Incentive

by frenc



Series: Private messages [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends in love, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Textfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Even tried to give Isak some extra incentive, but Isak was thinking about something else.





	Extra Incentive

**Even:** Bby our power just went out.

 **Isak:** Because of the snow?

 **Even:** I think so.

 **Isak:** Oh well

 **Even:** Yeah.

 **Even:** Are you guys finishing up?

 **Isak:** We’ll need another 30 minutes at least… fuck I'm so done with this shit

 **Even:** Looks like someone can use a little extra incentive

 **Isak:** I'm listening

 **Even:** Guess what I'm doing

 **Isak:** What

 **Even:** Guess

 **Isak:** I dunno… touching yourself?

 **Even:** Very attempting

 **Even:** But no

 **Even:** Try again

 **Isak:** Fy faen

 **Isak:** Are you...

 **Isak:** EVEN

 **Even** : ?

 **Isak:** Ok this is not gonna work

 **Isak:** Fuck it I'm coming home

 **Isak:** Biology can go fuck itself

 **Even:** No no don't come home we are going out for dinner

 **Even:** Can't cook at home remember we don't have electricity

 **Isak:** Are you saying we are gonna eat first??

 **Even:** Uh yeah? Why, you are not hungry?

 **Isak:** Wait I'm confused

 **Even:** Oh my god Isak

 **Even:** What did you think I was doing?

 **Isak:** Were you not… preparing…?

 **Even:** I'm eating your pistachio ice cream

 **Isak:** What

 **Even:** What

 **Isak:** I can't believe this is happening

 **Even:** Oh Isak

 **Isak:** Stop

 **Even:** Ugh I just love your brain

 **Isak:** I'm hopeless

 **Even:** And horny af

 **Isak:** God help me

 **Even:** Don't you worry bby we’ll sort it out for you

 **Even:**  Very soon <3

 **Isak:**  Oh you better

 **Even:** ;)

 **Isak:** And stop eating my ice cream!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Isak needs to get some


End file.
